


Table Dancer

by casstayinmyass



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Ficlet, Implied Sexual Content, Romanticism, Short One Shot, Stripping, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: Papa sets up a romantic dinner with you, but you spice things up right away.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Table Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> A little thingie I banged out. Off to bed- happy V day!

The first things you see when you glance into the bedroom are the lit candles glowing in the dark, creating beautiful mood lighting. As you walk in, you feel hands wrap around your shoulders. Startling, you turn quickly to see Terzo emerging from the shadows with a devilish smirk.

“Get comfortable, cara.” He places a kiss to the back of your neck, and helps you out of your sweater. You smile, and take a seat at the little table he’s had the ghouls set up. It looks like a gorgeous little romantic dinner table, with a white tablecloth, candelabra, rose petals sprinkled, and polished silverware.

“Are you ready for the most romantic Valentine's evening of your life, eh?” he teases softly, guiding you to your seat with a sweeping gesture, bowing to kiss your hand before pulling your chair out for you. “I know how to treat the lovers right, si? You know this about your Papa now.”

“Mm, no doubt.” After you both take your places opposite one another, you speak up. “I have something better for us in mind.”

You get up on the table, crawling over to him on your knees, narrowly missing the candle. Terzo’s eyes darken, and you toss your phone down, starting Smooth by Santana on your playlist. You start to take your shirt off, and in the firelight, Papa looks as needy as he does intrigued. His lips part as his eyebrows furrow, and you lift up your skirt just enough. He pulls you forward off the table and roughly into his lap. He never did have any patience. The spoiled Papa tugs the straps of your bra down and hovers over your lips for a heated kiss.

“You seem to speak my language of love, amore.”

**Author's Note:**

> Contact me @ pronfic@gmail for your own fic!


End file.
